matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey Edwards
Jeffrey 'Jeff' Edwards, call-sign Ricochet, is a Major in the U.S. Delta Force, and a Champion in the fourth Great Games of the Hydra. History Early History Jeffrey Edwards grew up as a member of the Kingdom of Sea of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, and as such was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. Upon reaching 18, Edwards joined the U.S. Delta Force, making his way through the ranks to become a Major, and earning the call-sign Ricochet. At some stage prior to November 2016, Edwards was selected by the King of Sea, Garrett Caldwell, to be one of his four Champions in the Great Games of the Hydra. After the Star Chamber in the Underworld opened and allowed the Golden Spheres to be retrieved, Edwards and his support team/hostages (comprised of fellow troops from Delta Force) made preparations to journey to the Underworld for the Great Games. However Caldwell, wanting the reputable Marine Shane Schofield as another Champion, sent Edwards and his team to Afghanistan to assist in collecting Schofield and some of his allies under the pretense of a joint-operation. Once they landed in India, Edwards and the others were met by Vacheron, who led them into the Underworld, where Edwards, like the other Champions in the Great Games, had an explosive device implanted in his neck. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Edwards, like the other participants in the Games, was left in a strange cell until he was eventually confronted by one of the Underworld's Minotaurs. After killing his opponent, Edwards ventured out of the cell to find himself among thirteen others who had succeeded against their enemies. They were then all confronted by the King of the Underworld, Hades, who explained for those who few Champions who were not aware that they were all participants in the Great Games of the Hydra. Edwards was soon thrust into the Second Challenge and forced to make his way through a pit filling with water, all while contending against giant catfish, and the black and white lion-helmeted warriors Chaos and Fear. Edwards managed to complete the Challenge, then watched as the winner who had retrieved the Golden Sphere, Gregory Brigham, used his reward to have another Champion executed on the spot. After the interim before the next Challenge, Edwards was informed by Vacheron to select one of his hostages to be handcuffed to for the next Challenge. Edwards and his companion were brought to the starting point for the Third Challenge, where they struggled through the army of Minotaurs and armoured elephants and eventually made it through to the coward's exit. After a nights rest, Edwards, the other Champions and hostages were brought on the hostage train to the wall maze comprising the Fourth Challenge, and Edwards selected two of his companions to help him try and obtain either one of the two Golden Spheres, or the "Golden Stag", the jester Mephisto. Edwards attempted to locate the Spheres with his companions, but after hearing that both Spheres had been retrieved, Edwards and his companions hastened to reach the exit before they were trapped inside, successfully making it through. As the progression prepared to move on to the Fifth Challenge, Edwards was informed that he and the other Champions were invited to a lunch hosted by Hades. Edwards proceeded to dine with Caldwell, Schofield and DeShawn Monroe, and when it was over, Caldwell surreptitiously gave him a syringe with a hyper-oxygenated blood additive, in order to give him an advantage in the subsequent Challenges if he needed it. For the Fifth Challenge, Edwards took on two of his companions as they entered a Light Strike Vehicle they were to use in a Circus Maximus-style race. Together they shrugged off the various attempts by the Minotaurs and the Hydra to stop them until a sniper shot from Jack West Jr caused a pile up, allowing Schofield to win the Challenge. After the Fifth Challenge was over, Edwards was brought along with the rest of the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk before proceeding to the observatory for the remaining Challenges. In the Sixth Challenge, Edwards faced off against Schofield, and taunted the Marine with how how he had tricked him into coming to the Underworld. As the two fought, the Delta operator quickly began besting Schofield, and after Chaos stabbed Schofield through the shoulder Edwards quickly took the advantage. As he was gloating, however, Schofield managed to outsmart Edwards by sweeping his feet from beneath him and throwing himself onto his opponent, so that the sword that continued to stick through Schofield's body stabbed Edwards through the heart. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Great Games Champions Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members